Shooting Star
by tabooo22
Summary: This is Jacob and Renesmee's love story...sort of. Family gets in the way, fights, and love. Will Jacob and Renesmee's relationship survive? All rights to STEPHINE MYER
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I Love You**

Jacob looked at me with desire and longing. "I want you," he said to me. "Always." There it was, right as I looked into his eyes, my beautiful shooting star was there. When had my world become so perfect?

Then the moment had finally come. Jacob, my Jacob, leaned down and kissed me for the first time. Every single second I thought I couldn't want him more then I did right then and there. But with every second also came even more desire for him. How could that be?

It was two thirty A.M. Everything had been a dream. The touch, love, the feel of his warm, hot lips on mine. There was only one thing I was absolutely positive about; I needed to see Jacob.

My parents were hunting and would be back soon. That would give me enough time to change, brush my teeth and my hair, and try to block my thoughts and feelings from my one hundred sixteen year old mind reading vampire father.

I quickly changed out of my silk pajamas into a pair of skinny jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair and brush my teeth. I ran around looking for the keys to the midnight blue Ferrari. I finally found them on the kitchen countertop.

I heard the gravel in the driveway crunch as my parents' silver Volvo pulled in.

"Dad," I rushed outside, "I'm going to Jacob's."

"Are you sure he's awake?" I knew he really didn't want me to go. He hated when I went to see Jake this late. Too bad I didn't care anymore.

"Yeah, he's has night patrol tonight. By the time I get there he should just be finishing up." I didn't have to lie to him. It was true. And you make great time when you drive like a Cullen.

"Well, okay." I ran to the door to grab a jacket. I hopped right into the car and drove off. The drive took me about fifteen minutes. Finally I was there.

"Jacob," I shouted from across the yard. Jacob was trudging out of the woods wet from head to toe. We were absolutely drenched from the rain that was falling. I felt like I was getting heavier and heavier by the minute. I ran towards him so we were only two feet apart. "I need to tell you something. I paused, thinking about how to tell him. I just decided to go with the direct approach. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ness. You know that." He seemed sort of confused. We said this to each other every day since I had learned how to talk. So then why was today any different?

"I know." I took a step forward. "But I don't love you as my best friend, Jake. I love you so much more than that. You can't ever leave me. I'm in love with you Jacob Black and I need to know if you're in love with me to."

I took a deep breath as I waited for him to reject me. But instead he closed the distance between us in two steps. He was so close. I could feel the heat radiating off his body. He leaned down to whisper in my ear his hot breath on my neck. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, Renesmee? Ever since the day you were born. I'm in love with you too." He picked me up like he used to do when I was little and swung me around in circles. I laughed happily. He stopped spinning but he didn't put me down. I didn't want him to.

I was in his arms and he was holding me tight. This seemed so insane. It was crazy. But I did absolutely nothing to make it stop. Out of all the pretty girls that looked at him and flirted with him, he picked me. The girls had tiger eyes for Jake. But that didn't matter anymore because he never looked at them. Jacob was mine. All mine. Oh my Jacob.

Then I felt something on my lip. It was hot, soft, and wet. He was kissing me, his lips molding into mine. He kissed me with all the passion in the world. He still held me in his arms like I meant everything to him. And I was kissing him back the same way.

So many thoughts raced all through my mind at once. Then I thought of my father of all people. My thoughts stopped right there. Would he be happy? Nope, not at all. And then I thought, why the hell do I care? I'm living the dream. I'm making out with Jacob in the rain behind his house and there's nothing he can do about it!

We broke away for air. "Jake," I gasped.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can I say here tonight? I don't think we should talk to my dad yet."

"Sure," he said and he carried me back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sleeping**

I woke up to a find myself in Jacob's room more specifically on his bed. It was one of those beautiful rare sunny days. Was that why I was so warm? Hmm. I was sleeping on the edge of the bed sort of curled into a ball. Somehow, I was quite comfortable. Wow, I was getting really hot. I looked down to where Jake had fallen asleep in the little window bed to ask him to turn off the heat only to find he wasn't there.

I looked around Jacob's room which, like the treaty, had change a lot over the past eight years. My family, the Cullen's, had offered to renovate the house for Billy and Jacob. Now that Jacob had imprinted on me it would be important to have it fixed up a bit. It was no longer small and shabby; it was as grand as the Cullen Mansion.

Then I saw him. He was sleeping on the bed only three or four inches always from me. I was shocked. We had only been together for eight hours. Just then Jacob woke up. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Jake, why are we in the same bed?"

"I got cold. Those windows make things a little drafty."

"You're a werewolf. Werewolves don't' get cold. We, we didn't, sleep together, right?"

"No!" Jake's face was full of false disapproval. "Look I stayed on my side of the bed."

"I woke up on the edge curled into a ball! How did you stay on your side of the bed?"

"Well I was under all of the blankets and you only were under one. Therefore we had a barrier in between us. So, No Nessie we did not sleep together."

"Why would you even think that this was okay? Do you even have any idea about what's gonna happen when my father finds out? Ugh." As much as I loved my dad he could be very scary when he gets too over protective. He was scary at school. That's why everyone was so glad it was summer break.

"Edward isn't going to find out." He stated this as if it were as simple a two plus two.

"Look Jake, you and I both know you're terrible at blocking your thoughts. I'm not too good at it either. He's gonna find out."

"Did you just say you'll be thinking about it too?" Don't get me wrong here I love Jake but sometimes I really don't feel like dealing with him and he becomes a huge pain in the ass.

"Jake, you are too ridiculously annoying for your own good." He smiled at that.

"Go get dressed. Your dad's gonna want you home."

"No." I was surprised at the sharpness of my voice. "I don't want to go home."

"Too bad its Cullen family fun night and we both have to go. Trust me, I'd love to just hang out here and sleep together again but your dad would probably come over and break my nose."

"Fine." I grabbed the bag that I usually kept in my car for these unplanned overnight trips and walk into the bathroom. Right as I was closing the door I remembered what he had said. "And we didn't sleep together." I glanced over my shoulder to close the door and I swear that I saw him smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Cullen Family Fun Night**

I got out of the car holding onto Jacob awkwardly, his hand around my waist. We carefully approached the cottage, trying very hard to block our thoughts. My dad gave us a skeptical look as we came up to him. He could tell how uncomfortable we were.

"There's something different about you two." He sounded so accusing. That kind of hurt. "I don't know what it is, but there's defiantly something wrong here."

"Dad I swear there is nothing wrong"

"Edward just believe Renesmee, there's nothing wrong"

"Fine, come in" Edward said grudgingly.

"Edward, stop it, we are going to Carlisle and Esme's house anyway" Bella said in an annoyed tone.

When we got to the house the whole family was there waiting for us. "YAY! They're here! We can start!" Aunt Alice said in an excited tone while jumping up and down.

"What are we going to play?" I asked in a scared voice.

Alice started to say "we are going to play…."

"NO!... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! My daughter will NOT play that game!" Edward screamed dramatically cutting off Alice.

"We're gonna play Truth or Dare" Jake said with happy note in his voice.

"YES" I said excitedly, starting to bounce like Alice.

My mom whispered something comfortingly into my dad's ear. "Fine" he responded regrettingly.

We all sat down in a circle ready to play. "Truth or Dare mom?" I asked her.

"Dare." She was trying to sound brave but she must not have thought how capable I was of doing anything too horrible. Well, she was wrong.

"Okay Mom. I dare you to let Alice, Rose, and me dress you for the rest of the year and you have to wear whatever we say from now until the last day of school.

"What? No! That's not happening! Renesmee Carlie Cullen you take that back right now!" Wow, I'd never seen my mother throw a tantrum, but here she was right in front of me pouting and getting herself all worked up.

"Too bad you don't get a choice." I was a mischievous little devil. Jacob grinned. I think he liked that.

"Fine" my mom was still pouting. "Emmett Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Honestly Bella, why did you even ask?"

My mom, Bella, looked as though she were in deep thought. "Ok Emmett, I dare you to go to a bank in a disguise with a water gun full of apple juice. Get everyone scared and if you are questioned squirt them with apple juice until they shut up. Right as they begin giving you there money yell at them and ask for something stupid like bowls." Wow that was a really good dare. Emmett smiled.

"I can do that. Edward, Bella, get in the car. Rosalie grab the camera." Rose nodded and was back in a flash with the video camera.

"Don't I get to go?" I really wanted to see this.

"No." Edward said firmly. _Dads are so annoying._

"I heard that." He obviously didn't like it.

"You were supposed to." Wow. I was being mean to him today.

They all left that leaving Jake and me by ourselves. After fifteen minutes "So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well they're all gone so we could kiss a little."

"Works for me." We kissed for about five minutes. It would take them fifteen minutes to get there, twenty five minutes to do the dare, and then fifteen minutes to get back. Jake and I had fifty five minutes of alone time. But then, I counted how far my father could hear us both. So we only really had twenty five minutes. Stupid mined reading vampire. Only twenty minutes left.

"I really wanted to see it happen in person."

"We can watch it right now."

"How?" I was very curious.

"Alice can do a lot with a phone, almost as much as she can do with clothes."

"So how does that help us watch Emmett and the whole dare thing."

"She did something to my phone so we can watch the stuff being recorded on the camera."

"Well don't just tell me about it, show me!"

"Alright, alright." He got out his phone and started pressing buttons. When he found it we saw it was blocked and he had one new video message. He reluctantly pressed play. The figure on the screen was no other than my father, Edward.

_"__Don't try to watch the dare, Jacob. As you have probably already seen it has been blocked. You and Nessie can watch later. Good-bye."_ God he's so annoying.

Soon after that everyone came in laughing. "So how'd it go?" I wanted, no – I needed - to know.

"It- was- so- funny!" Alice told me between her musical laughs. "He sure scarred Mike Newton."

"Newton was there?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, I got to shoot apple juice in his face!" Emmett and Jacob were now on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

Everyone finally settled down and we resumed the game. "Renesmee, Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Dare!" I said excitedly

Emmett opened his mouth to speak when – "EMMETT YOU WILL NOT MAKE MY DAUGHTER DO THAT!" My dad yelled.

"Do what?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Emmett was going to dare you to—"

"I WANNA SAY IT!" Emmett yelled at my dad. "I dare you to—"

"Emmett _don't_ say it!"

"Go to Victoria's Secret and buy the skimpiest lingerie you can find and wear it in the mall and walk around."

I looked at Jacob and he had a look on his face like something was going to happen.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?" Edward yelled

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! It was just a mental picture" Jacob yelled back.

And that when my dad snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The Fight**

It all happened rather quickly. My father lunged for my beloved Jacob's throat. I screamed. Jacob slapped him across the face. The growl that had been building up inside my father's chest ripped out around the whole house. He snapped at Jacob with his venom-coated teeth.

I was scared. Scared for my Jacob. Scared for his life. And for my own. What would happen? What had Jacob been thinking about that was so horrible would make my dad do this? Had he been thinking about the kiss? No. It wouldn't have been this bad. Jacob said it was just a mental picture. It happened right after the words _buy the skimpiest lingerie you can find and wear it._

No, not possible. Jacob couldn't have been thinking about _that._ He was too nice, too sweet, and too loyal. Then again I _was_ his imprint and I was old enough for this now. Sam and Emily, Rachel and Paul, Jared and Kim. Well they had all ended up like this.

Jake suddenly went flying back into the wall leaving behind a dent were his perfect shoulders had hit. I rushed over to him. He was getting ready to try and take out my dad. Then my mom and I stepped between them.

"Jake, calm down," I whispered, though I knew everyone could hear me. He looked angry and he was visibly and violently shaking. He didn't respond. "Come on Jakey. Look it's me. I'm here everything's gonna be okay. Look at me." I reached up and took hold of his flawless face. His eyes softened followed by his very protective stance over me. His jaw finally relaxed and he unclenched his fist. I was still holding him there.

My dad was not as easy. Emmett and Jasper were holding him back my mother trying to calm down. She touched his cheek and he stopped for all of two seconds. He looked in our direction and bared his teeth at Jacob. Finally little Aunt Alice broke the silence.

"Emmett, Jasper, you take Edward down to the cottage now. Bella you better go with them. Who knows how long that'll take?" My uncles began to wrestle my father down to the cottage. "Jake I think you should go home. The wrath of Edward is very scary and I Don't think Esme wants another room to end up like this one."

I leaned up and kissed him. "Tomorrow," I whispered. He nodded apparently still to mad to do much more. "I'll call you." He gave my waste a light squeeze and left out the door. I caught him by the wrist right as he was closing the door. _Don't forget I love you._ I thought to him.

_I love you too._ Wow. Even his thoughts were strained. _Tomorrow, I promise. _Then he left, the door shutting in my face. Istood there like a love struck idiot until I could no longer hear his car.

Only after that I had turned around to face Alice did I realize all the damage that had been done.

There was a broken lamp tilted on its side on the table. Jacob had made more of a dent in that wall than I had originally thought. He had gone higher than I had thought too. Part of the chandler was broken off and bits of it were scattered around the room. The whole place was a mess. Thankfully most of the furniture had survived.

"What are we going to tell Esme?" I had seen my grandmother yell at Emmett before and it never turned out good.

"Why don't we just tell her the truth?" Emmett suggested coming back into the room. "That Eddie-kinz and Jakealious had a little fight and Mr. Emmy-poo (That's me) and Jazzie-wazzie calmed everything down and now Bellarina down there is taking care of all of his troubles."

"Okay. EW! That is _SO_ _NOT _right!"

"No." Alice said coming out of a vision. "I just saw Esme's reaction and believe me, it's not pretty. Edward's blaming it on Jake and _you're_ blaming it on Edward and so is Nessie."

"Why wouldn't I blame him?" I asked. "_He's _the one who started it! _He's_ the reason all of this happened! _He's_ the one who overreacts to every little thing!" I was yelling now but Alice was still calm.

"It's okay." Alice said calming me down. Jasper had slipped back into the room sending waves of calmness towards me. "Thanks, Jazzie." Alice whispered and he gave her a slight nod. "Nessie you're right."

I was so not expecting that. "Wait, what? Alice this is when you're supposed scold me. Say I'm in trouble, that I should never say those things about my father. Make life seem normal."

"Ness, I'm your aunt not your mother. I know better than most people how completely unreasonable your father can be. Actually you, your mom, Jacob, and I are the ones who would know best. I know that you are romantically involved with Jacob," Emmett chuckled at that, "and I can understand that. You're an adult."

"First of all isn't Rosalie more motherly than you? She's the one who should be telling me all this, right?"

Rosalie eyed Alice as she considered this. "True but I hate that you are romantically involved with the mutt."

"Second what do mean by you know how difficult my dad can be?"

"Rose and I have had to deal with him for a long time and he was extremely stubborn about turning you mother. He waited until he had to do it; while she was lying on the table in Carlisle's office dying." She didn't go on. I already knew the story. It had been very hard for me go into the office after I'd heard the story for the first time. I had avoided it for months.

"Okay. And third I think that we really need to stop say romantically involved or Emmett might die from laughter." At this Emmett fell down laughing. "See."

"Um, I'll start cleaning up." Alice said as she danced out of the room. She came back with her cell phone, various cleaning supplies, and a box that seemed to be holding a new chandler. Let me tell you when you have four vampires working at top speed to repair a wrecked room it only takes ten minutes to make it look new again.

The wall was fixed and Alice even replaced the chandelier. Everything all in its place and Carlisle and Esme would never know anything about Edward and Jacob's little stunt.

We sat down in a circle to play again.

"I want to change my dare!" Emmett almost yelled.

"Emmett you already said it." I whined. I so was not in the mood for this.

"But Eddy interrupted me so I get to change it!"

"Fine. What am I doing now?"

"You're still kinda doing the same thing, only you will be going to Jacob's house and walking around there instead."

I was appalled. How could my own uncle do that to me? "NO!" I wouldn't do it.

"You are a Cullen and you will do it."

"Or what? What will you do to me Emmett?"

"I will burn yours, Rose's and Alice's credit cards, smash your computer, and take all of your clothes and sell them."

"Wait." Alice stopped him and looked at him questioningly. "Why are my credit cards being burned too?"

"Because he knows we'll buy her new clothes, Alice." Rosalie stated this as if it was a simple fact and Emmett nodded.

"Don't forget that it's a lot of fun to mess with you." Emmett had a huge smile across his face. "But seriously, you have to go. So get in the car and go shopping."

"Actually she doesn't really have to." Alice smiled sheepishly and I wondered what she could have done. "I sort of already have the clothes you." She gave me another sheepish grin.

Before I could ask why she had done that and how she had done this, I was being whisked away by Alice and Rosalie. Before I really registered what had just happened I was sitting in Alice's big hot pink salon style chair.

Alice had already started on my hair and Rosalie was doing my make up. When they were done, Alice threw a small scrap of blue satin at me. I held it up in my hand and realized that it wasn't a scrap of satin at all. It was the underwear.

"Do I really have to wear this Alice?" I complained from behind the bathroom door as I slid it on.

"Yes, you do. Now put this on." She flew the matching bra to me and I caught it in one hand.

"When did you even get this stuff?"

"A few days ago. I was saving it for your birthday but this is an emergency."

"Why would I want this for my birthday?"

"Oops. I said too much. Sorry Ness but I can't tell you."

I let the subject drop as I put on the lacey covering that Alice had handed me and went down stairs.

"No" Emmett said to me. "You can't wear that."

"I'll take it of when I get I Jake's room."

"No you have to take it off now."

"I'm wearing it incase Billy answers the door." I was so thankful that Alice had let me wear my jeans over those things. That would be so embarrassing if my future father-in-law saw me in that.

"Fine," Emmett complained in a whiney voice. "LET'S GO!" We all piled into Emmett's jeep and drove off so I could do the dreaded dare.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Battlefield**

I was standing in front of Jacob's house feeling completely ridiculous. Why oh why was Emmett making me do this? Did he want Jacob to die? Would he like watching my dad and my love fight to the death? Apparently so.

I knocked on the door knowing Jake would hear me. I was somewhat thankful that it was Jake who opened the door but that meant the torture would go on longer. "Hey," I said awkwardly. "Can I come in?" He had a questioning look on his face but nodded.

He closed the door behind me and we silently walked into his room. My phone rang; it was a new text message. The caller ID said the name I feared most right now. Emmett. I pulled out the phone and very reluctantly looked at the message. I never new Emmett could be so mean.

_Do it now or I tell Eddie everything!_ How could he do that to me? I turned back to Jacob. "Please don't be mad but Emmett change the dare."

"What did he change it to?" He still wasn't getting it.

"Well it's still sort of the same only I have to do it here."

It took him a second to process this. Then when it finally hit him, it hit him hard. "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?" He yelled at me. My Jacob yelled at me. He'd never yelled at me before. He'd never been angry with me before. What was wrong with my world today?

"Just know that this wasn't my idea." I was trying my hardest not to slip. This was a lot of pressure of one teenage hybrid. I took off the lacey covering and sat on top of the bed.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" I understood.

"Let me make it easier on you then." I took the blankets on the bed to cover myself and lied down. "Better?" I asked him.

"A little bit," he admitted. "I'm still mad at the leech but I think I'll live through that." Then my pesky phone rang again. I looked at the called ID. _Dad._ I ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"No. It's _him._" I was still too mad at him to talk. If worse came to worse I would just text.

"Aren't you at least going to tell him your okay?" I was too pissed for this. Why should I have to listen to anything my dad said?

My phone stopped ring almost as soon as it started beeping. Another text. "At least read the text." Jacob almost begged.

"Fine." I clicked it open and began to read. "_Renesmee Carlie Cullen you come home this instant!'_ Wow what a shocker. Guess I should write back."

_No I don't want to go home._ I typed. _Butt out._ I pressed send and another message came flying back instantaneously. How did vampires do that? I groaned internally as soon as I saw the message.

"What is it?" Jacob stared at the phone. "_I don't want you ever seeing that mutt again! Come home Now' _What the hell is this? He knows I can't live without you!"

I didn't answer him as I sent back a quick, harsh '_No!'_

_If you don't come home now I'm going to just have to go over there and get you then I can break your mutt's face. _No way, why was he doing this to me?

_Cross the boundary line and the whole family gets killed by the pack. Grandpa will kill_ you_ if you break the treaty. You know the rules._

_Fine, whatever._

_Dad, please I love him and one day you'll just have accept that._ He didn't answer. Maybe that was good. Wasn't it?

My phone rang. It was pointless to try and ignore it this time.

"Hi, Dad." I said weakly into the phone.

"Renesmee we need to talk. Now."

"Don't say anything that you wouldn't want Jake to hear. You're on speaker."

"You need to come home."

"You've never had a problem with me staying at Jake's before."

"That was before he thought of you like that!"

"Like what? His thoughts are his. They are Privet and they should stay that way! _You_ should stop butting into my boyfriends head."

"I've been telling him that for years," Jake muttered from the corner. I made me smile to think that even with things as tense as they were, he was still making jokes.

"I heard that, mongrel," My dad growled and I heard a soft snarl. Then He calmed down. "I Wish I could, but his thoughts are so loud. It's like he's shouting them at me."

"Dad, just talk to me about this later. But just know that I'm not gonna trade Jake for anything. He's my other half, my shooting star. And like it or not you can't take that away from me. He's not going to go anywhere." I pressed end before he could respond.

I hugged my knees to my chest. _Why did he Hate Jake so much? He'd helped my mom through the hardest time of her life. He's always there for me. He'd never do anything to hurt me. You can't help who you imprint on._

"Ness," Jacob interrupted my train of thought, "If he's that mad then you should just go home." I was stunned. He wanted me to leave? He wanted me to go away? "You won't be allowed to see me if you keep this up."

"Maybe I don't care."

"But he won't let you-"

"No, he won't. That doesn't change that I'm an adult now. I can make my own decisions without daddy's help. Incase you haven't noticed, I've been doing it for years. And yes I do get some input from my mom and my aunts but my decisions are still mine."

"Nessie you're only six"

"Oh so that's what this is about then? Is this whole thing about me being too young?"

"No of course not Ness. It's just that-"

"What is it then?"

"I'll tell you when I know."

I took a deep breath. How could he not know what is wrong, I mean he never acts like this. What's wrong with him? He never doesn't know what going on between us. There must be something seriously wrong. "But Jake you always know. Why is that different now?"

After a long pause he continued. "No Ness, you know everything," he said. "You know about imprinting, you know all the legends, you know about me and your mom. Renesmee, you know almost every little detail about my life. Compare all that to what I know about you."

He used my full name. That meant he was serious. Jacob always called me Ness or Nessie. "Relationships aren't supposed to have secrets." I tried to argue with him but there was no point. We were at war, this was the battle field, and I was on the losing side.

"Even your mom and dad had secrets." I knew that much. "Just tell me something about you I don't know."

"You know everything about me too, Jake."

"No, I don't!" He snapped back at me. "Ness, just tell me something, please."

"I love you with all of my hart," I whispered. It was true. I did.

"I know _that_."

"Well I don't think you do!" I yelled. I yelled at him. I yelled at my Jacob. What was I doing? I didn't answer my mental question. I just kept on going, ambushing him. "Would you really be being this, this," I search hard for the right word but I couldn't think of anything.

"This _what_ Ness? Just spit it out?" I could hardly breathe now. Why was he doing this to me? Thought he would never hurt me. "What is it?" He repeated.

"Stupid!" It slipped right out of my mouth like butter. It was too easy. Then it hurt. It killed me.

"So I'm stupid am I? I guess that that's just me. The big, stupid werewolf that nobody will ever love nor care about. Story of my life."

"I never said _you_ were stupid. I said you were being stupid!"

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is you're not stupid and you know that."

"I was stupid enough to lose Bella!"

"Then that's what this is about?" I was stunned in the most horrible way.

"What?"

"Am I not as good as my mom then?"

"What, Ness, NO! I love you, you know that." I didn't respond. Instead I got up from his bed and put my jeans back on.

"Ness, where are you going?"

"Home," I answered him as I tied the up the covering, "just like you wanted me to."

"Ness, you're being ridiculous."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Why is there so much wrong with us right now."

"What's wrong with us?"

"A lot. Maybe this whole thing was just a stupid mistake!"

"What?" He didn't respond. "You said you stay with me. But you said you love me too. You said you'd been waiting forever to hear it. Jake, I love you."

"I'm not saying that I didn't say that I'm just, just."

"Just what, Jake? What are you saying?"

"Sometimes you can love the wrong people. I love you and you love me but look at us, Ness. We've been together for all of twenty four hours and look what's happening." That's when I lost it. I ran to the door and slammed it behind me, nearly taking it off its hinges. I flew down the stair. I could hear him calling out for me but I ignored it. I just kept running.

I didn't stop running until I reached the jeep.

"You've got to go back in there. You didn't do the dare right!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice and I said in unison.

"But she was supposed to walk around!" He whined obnoxiously. We ignored him this time.

"Alice, I don't know what to do." She didn't answer but she grabbed my hand and started tugging me I into the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking the long way home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Nothing's Wrong**

Life is like a roller coaster. It's always thrill ride. It goes up and down. It stops then starts again. It's smooth then it's shaky. When you're at the highest point it drops you. It goes fast, then goes as slow as possible, and then it speeds up again. When you find a dead end it turn back and you regret. And right when you think all the screaming is finally over, life will take an unexpected turn and the screaming starts again. The lesson; you can't be prepared for everything life throws at you.

I know I wasn't prepared when it happened. Alice, Emmett, and I were walking slowly through the forest at human speed. I was in absolutely no hurry to get home. I didn't want to face my dad. Not now.

A million questions raced through mind with their possible answers. What would he say? How long would it be before I saw my Jacob –Jake– again? Would he talk to me after this? How long would I be grounded? There were so many questions and not enough answers. Each answer would bring on but another question. My brain was beginning to hurt.

Alice must have seen my face tense because she immediately came to walk closer to me. She grabbed a jacket out of my overnight bag that she was carrying. I had not noticed it until now. "Why did you bring that?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well because I can't see you or Ja–_him,_ I had to be prepared for several possible futures."

"And the fight was one of them?" I was still puzzled by this.

"No," she told me lightly. "I was prepared for you to be pissed off enough with Edward that you'd stay there."

"Thanks." I told her then one of my questions slipped through my lips. "Alice," I ask her. I wasn't sure how to ask or if she would know the answer. "Do you think I'll ever get him back?"

"Of course you will." It wasn't the voice I was expecting. Not the soft musical sound that usually came from her lips. It was louder deeper and boomed a little. It was Emmett. I had almost forgotten he was with us.

"Nessie," I held back a wince as he used the nickname that Jake had given me. "You are a Cullen. And when you're a Cullen you get everything you want. You'll get him back." It was weird that Emmett would try and comfort me like that but there was something else that was bothering me about. Something that had been pissing me off all night long.

"Will you stop with the whole 'You're a Cullen' thing? Being a Cullen has nothing to do with it! I'm not strong like you are, I'm not stylish like Alice, I'm not pretty like Rose, I'm not talented like Jasper, I'm not smart like Carlisle, I'm not as controlled as my mom, I'm not creative like Esme, and I'm not annoying like my dad! How does all of that make me a Cullen?"

The worst part was that everything was true. As if I needed to give myself one more reason to cry. I was making myself feel the pain of my own words. I wanted to just melt into the ground and hide.

"Nessie you are a Cullen." Alice confirmed for me. "You were born a Cullen. You are stylish and smart and gifted and creative and beautiful and controlled. No one is as annoying as Edward or as strong as Emmett."

As if to prove their point, Emmett flexed his muscles. Alice let out a light musical laughed and I gave them a small but convincing grin.

"I'm just going to miss him." I sighed. I already missed him. I wanted him he was my other half. Being away from him was like being in a sealed up dark box. It was lonely, dark, boring, and worst of all empty. A break up is one thing. Loosing the thing that makes your world go round is completely different. It's the most hurtful thing a young girl could experience.

"He can't live without his imprint it won't take long before he comes crawling back to you just begging for you to be his again. He loves you."

I nodded praying she was right. Most of the time, I would be betting on Alice. But when it comes down to me and Jake I never know what's gonna happen. We kept walking and I stopped short with curiosity.

"Are you sure?"

Alice smiled. "I don't have to see the future to predict _that_ one. He loves you so much Nessie. Sometimes Jasper has to leave the room when his feelings get too overpowering."

Then my phone rang. It didn't just ring. It was his ring tone. "Hey! It's Jake! Pick up your phone! Hey! It's Jake! Pick up your phone!" It sang rather annoyingly over and over again. I looked at Alice who gave me an encouraging nod. I quickly put on my poker face and answered.

"What do you want, Jake?" I asked holding the phone to my ear.

"Come back. I miss you." He pled. I looked at Alice. Had they planned this? Had she texted him or something? She must have seen the expression on my face and shook her head.

"So have you figured out what's wrong yet?" I wanted to let my guard down. To drop the phone and run to him. But I would have to stay strong. I couldn't be week. Not now. Not after all that.

"Nothing's wrong. You were right. I was being stupid. But Ness, you've gotta understand that I used to love your mom. I still love her but like family. Like the way I love Alice. I love her like a sister. That's nowhere close to how I feel about you. I love you, Renesmee Cullen."

"I understand that." I wanted to hold out a little longer. It was becoming so hard. So tempting.

"So come back. Please."

I looked at Alice and she nodded encouragingly.

"Nessie," she whispered, "you don't always have to be the brave one. Take a chance. You can do this. I believe in you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett give me a thumps up.

"I love you too." I couldn't take it any longer. It just slipped.

"Ness, no matter what I say I do, have, and will always love you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't mean to."

"I know but I'm still sorry." Then I heard wind whooshing past on the other line. It sounded fast like he was running for something, or someone.

"Jake," I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"Not at my house."

"Where are you?" I repeated.

"Why don't you turn around and find out."

I very slowly turned around and there he was across the clearing.

I ran to him and jumped up into his arms.

"Promise?" I whispered into his ear.

"Promise." He confirmed. He kissed me like he hadn't seen me for a month. When it finally stopped he was still holding me. Emmett cleared his throat and I realize we were still in the company of my aunt and uncle.

"Well, Alice." I said while Jake carefully set me on my feet. "It looks like I'm going to be needing that bag after all."

I went up and got the bag from Alice and gave her a hug. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear.

"You're welcome." She answered. "Good luck."

Jake came over and grabbed the bag. I went go give Emmett a hug. As tuff as he may look his still my big teddy bear uncle.

"Tell dad I'm staying another night." And don't forget to block your thoughts." The last part was mainly for Emmett.

We started walking back to Jake's house and he picked me up again. He carried me in silence. Then just as we got to his front door, something that had been bothering me spiked his curiosity.

He asked "Hey Ness, what did Alice mean by 'good luck'?"

"Umm I-I don't know"

"Ness, come on I know you know"

"I swear I don't know anything!"

"Ness.…"

"Okay, okay, I think I know what she means but I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Well then, what do you think it means?"

I'm not even sure if I knew what it meant. Should I tell Jake what I think it meant? I mean, I didn't want to be wrong. I didn't want to worry him. So I responded with "I told you I'm sill not a hundred percent sure what it means."

"Okay, well, we have some business to attend to."

I thought about what he meant, but before I could respond he carried me up to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Agreement**

I sat in Jake's room. The TV was on, it was dark, and I could not fall asleep. Too much had gone on today. I had been hoping for something better than sleeping. Yes, that had been Jake's "business to attend to." Sleeping. After all that he just wanted to sleep.

I causally flipped through one of Jake's many car magazines. Cars, cars, and more cars. What was the big deal? If you're going to look at cars, look at shiny fast sports cars and buy them. Don't just fantasize when you can drive the car yourself.

I know that makes me seem like a snobby little rich girl but hey, I'm rich. And as a child of Edward Cullen I only get the best.

I kept flipping through the magazine. Then I saw something. It wasn't a car. It was a can. But it wasn't filled with any type of motor oil. It was a drink. Not any kind of caffeinated soda but something much stronger.

Beside me I could tell he was still awake. "Jake," I said with curiosity, "have you ever been drunk?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought you would be proud of me for staying somewhat sober for all these years. And well I'm a werewolf and we burn alcohol off very quick so it's pretty much impossible for me to get drunk."

"How would you know if you've stayed sober?"

Jacob paused for a minute to think. "I've seen the others do it. It has no affect on them." I ignored his awkward pause and continued.

"But it's a human experience right?" I questioned him.

"Well, yes. But only idiots do that. Ness, where are you going with this?" I ignored him again.

"And I'm almost an adult, right?"

"Well, yes. Kinda. Sorta. No, not really. I mean you're only seven."

"And I mean in hybrid years."

"Well, then yes. You would nbe about sixteen or seventeen. But that's still not old enough."

"My dad wants me to have every human experience possible and so do you."

"And?"

"Will you take me out tomorrow so we can go clubbing? Maybe I could try a few drinks. It couldn't hurt to try with my big, stronge, protective boyfriend there with me." I looked at him with giant puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

He looked stunned. His eyes were wide with surprise. Finally he managed to speek and it was not what I wanted to hear."No! Do you know what your dad would do to me? He would rip me pieces and burn me like I'm a freaking bloodsucking leach!"

"But you're not. And if you were you would be my bloodsucking leach."

Jacob gave a little grimace at the thought of being a vampire."It's still a no." He said flatly and I could tell he was holding back something. I needed to know.

"What happened last time," I asked after a long pause. He looked at me with slight confusion.

"The last time?"

"The last time you went out and had a drink."

"Oh." He didn't look as though he wanted to remember. "Emmett. Emmett happened."

"What did he do? I mean Emmett's Emmett but it couldn't have been that bad. Right?" I looked at him and he was staring at his hands. "Right?" I stressed the word this time, praying for any sign of hope.

"Ness, you're not old enough to really understand this yet."

"I understand how I was created and that you don't want me to understand anything you do or have done."

"Ness this is different."

"Then help me understand!"

He took this into consideration and gave in. "Do you want to know what happened?" he asked. I nodded. "Emmett and I went out drinking and Emmett wasn't supposed to get drunk because we had to drive home. So Emmett was going to stay sober and I was going to drink like usual."

"Usual?" I asked.

"Not now Ness I'll get to that. Well I had two or three drinks. Nothing strong. And we were going to go but Emmett being Emmett… you know what I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Jakey please you said you would tell me." I didn't want to have to beg this late and I was tired.

"How about it didn't end well, we got pulled over, I got a ticket, and well Emmett isn't a nice 'drunk'. Okay?" he said.

Well I guess that's all I'm going to get out of him but I wanted to know more than just 'it didn't end well.' I didn't need to know that, I mean when you go places with Emmett it doesn't end well very often. I wish Jake would take me more seriously and trust me enough to tell me the not so great things that have happened to him but I guess not.

I still had to try. Nothing he would say would stop me from wanting to try drinking. "Jake C'mon. Just let me try. Please? I'll do anything."

Jake was skeptical but I refused to let my guard down. Finally he gave in. "Fine but there will be rules. Number one no strong drinks. Only one or two with alcohol at the most. Number two no short dresses. Number three only for two or three hours. Number four you are driving. And number five we have to ask Alice and Bella before we do any of this."

That sure is a lot of rules for someone who doesn't like my dad. I smiled but then reality hit. "Why are we asking? We don't really ask about anything. Why start now?"

"Nessie there is a difference between asking to let you have your first sip of alcohol and asking if I can kiss you."

"Fine." I said. "But I'm not making any promises about the dress rule. It's just to hard."

"Nothing shorter than that last dress. You're mine. An I'm gonna let the world know that."

I couldn't help but laugh as I went to finally fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Sickness and shopping

I woke up the next morning and it was still a little dim out. I looked out the window. The sun was nowhere to be found. Hm. What time could it be if the sun still wasn't up?

I looked at the clock. Six forty five. Jake was still fast asleep with his head buried in his fluffy pillow. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Oh it was so hard not

to just lean down and kiss him.

But he needed to sleep. There were going to be so many disadvantages to this

relationship. Like the fact that he was going to sleep so much longer than I

would. And that he preferred the human diet. What was wrong with werewolves and blood. But he was Jake. And Jake was everything.

With Jake sleeping, what could I do? Surely Billy had no idea I was here. That

eliminated house work and any plans for breakfast. I wasn't able to hunt in this

area. There was only one thing left to do.

Call Alice.

I quietly moved myself off Jake's bed. Where was my phone? I searched my bag

until I spotted it on the table. I had several new text messages. A few from my

mom, a bunch from my dad, ones I will be ignoring from Emmett (which were mostly silly stupid comments that only Emmett could get away with sending to me), and a good amount of texts from Alice.

I ignored all of the ones from my father. I still didn't want to see or hear

from him. I was still so mad at him.

I pushed the thought of my father out if my mind. I could deal with that later. I had more important things to worry about. Today was about me. Just me and Jakey. That was it.

I quickly dialed Alice's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Nessie! How'd it go?" I was going to reply until I heard the voices of Emmett

and my father in the background.

"How did what go?" Edward asked. "Renesmee, what did you and Jacob do?"

"They made out and then went to sleep!" Emmett said happily.

"No we did not!" I objected. "We went straight to sleep. Stop commenting on my

love life, Emmett!" They both ignored me.

"You're already making out. You haven't even been with him for three days!"

"We didn't make out!" I said to them. "Alice, can you and mom take me dress

shopping?"

"Sure! I'll grab my credit cards!"

Then Emmett took the phone had to be Emmett and interrogate. "Did he propose to you? How big is the ring? When's the wedding? Can I go wedding dress shopping with you guys?"

"We are not wedding dress shopping!" I practicality screamed at him.

"Em, give me the phone!" Alice demanded.

"No." Then there was a loud crash, a bang, a yell from Emmett, and a scream of

triumph from Alice.

"Damn," Emmett said. "For a pixie, you're strong!"

"It's a gift and a blessing. I be there in fifteen minutes, Nessie." Then she

shouted up the stairs, "Bella, we're taking Nessie shopping! Bye Ness."

"Love you." I said to her.

"Love you too." Both she and my dad responded. I hung up the phone and grabbed my purse.

Fifteen minutes later Alice and my mom were in the drive way. I crept out of

Jake's room and down the stairs. Billy was still asleep. Like father like son.

I slid out the front door and quietly shut it behind me. I turned to face my aunt and my mother.

My mom stared into my eyes like she was searching for something. Whatever she

was looking for, she found it.

"Let's shop." That was all she said. I hopped in the back seat of Alice's 911

Turbo cannery yellow Porsche.

We took off towards the mall. I swear we broke the speed limit about twenty

times before we got to there.

We entered the first designer store Alice saw. It was fancy with lighting that

made anyone look good, deep violet walls, counter tops and display tables made of glass, and a beautiful floors made of what seemed to be pure white marble. It was funny how it reminded me of my family and their cold hard skin.

The sales woman behind the counter looked at us in what seemed like shock and awe. I wondered what we must have looked like to her. Three drop dead gorgeous girls in their late teens that couldn't possibly have the money to shop at a store like this one.

She still had not looked down from our faces to see how we were dressed. Did

the black Gucci bag in my hand and custom made purple blouse from pairs mean

anything to her?

The woman looked back and forth between the three of us. Finally she quit her

gawking to speak.

"Is there any reason that you're in this store?" she asked us rather rudely.

"To buy things." my mom snapped back at her.

"What kind of teenagers have that kind of money to be able to afford the clothes in this store?" The woman appeared to be about twenty seven years old. She obviously had never met my family.

Alice took out a huge wad of cash. "Teenagers like us who have a very rich doctor for a father."

The woman's attitude changed immediately. "What can I help you find today? I'm

Marie. I'll be attending to you for the time you are shopping here today. Is there

anything specific you are looking for today?"

Blood, I thought. I need to feed. I need blood. It had been too long sense my last hunting trip.

"Actually, yes." I answered. She seemed a bit dazzled by the sound of our voices. "I'm looking for a party dress."

"What's the occasion?"

"My boy friend's taking me out tonight."

"Ah. And what about you two." she asked looking at Alice and my mom.

"Oh," my mom answered her. "We're just helping her look."

"Well okay then, let's get started. Do you have a length or color preference?"

"Nothing too short." My mom said.

"But Bella," Alice argued for me, "She'll be dancing so her legs can't be

Trapped in a longer dress."

"Fine. Nothing shorter than to your wrist."

"So it has to be longer than to my wrist." The I turned back to the

sales woman. "I'd prefer if it was purple, blue, red, black, or silver."

She nodded and led us back to racks of dresses. "I hope you find these dresses to your liking."

She stood in the corner and watched us carefully.

Alice started picking through the racks like there was no tomorrow. She threw

dress, after dress, after dress at me and Bella. There was just no stopping her. She was like a hurricane.

When it got to the point where we couldn't hold anymore clothes Alice stopped.

"Marie, does this store have a privet dressing room?"

"Of course. I'll give you our largest one. Follow me, please." We followed Marie

to the largest dressing room. I had to admit it was nice. "I'll go get you girls

some drinks."

She left and Alice went insane again. I walked into the privet section to change

into the first dress. It looked good.

It was red. Like a really bright red. It was a low V-neck with beads on the

lining. It was tight and probably shorter then I was allowed to wear. It was defiantly a dress Alice would love on me.

I walked out and got two very different looks from my mom and my aunt. Alice's

face was positively glowing with pride. My mothers, on the other hand looked

somewhat horrified. Her mouth had dropped slightly as she glared at the dress.

"No." well she obviously didn't like this dress.

"Why not? She looks great!" Alice complained.

"If she was a bartender in Las Vegas then maybe. But she's not going to Vegas any time soon so, no."

Alice gave a little huff and I went back into the changing room. The next was a silver dress with sequins everywhere. I didn't even bother to try it on.

I threw it over the door and Alice caught it. "No." I said flatly trying on

the next one.

I loved this one. It was purple, with a black lace corset top, and it was a little

longer than finger tip length, by about an inch.

"Well," Alice called from outside the dressing room.

"It's perfect!" I said practically running out of the room.

"You're right. You just need matching stilettos and you'll look absolutely perfect." She ran out and was back about as fast as she left. The stilettos were in her hand and a perfect match.

We left the room. Apparently Marie had come and gone while I was in the dressing room. We paid for the outfit and then spent another two hours at the mall. I was back at Jake's by two.

He was just waking up when we walked in. He looked pale.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He tried to put on a brave face but I saw past it. He was sick. I had only seen

him look this bad about three years ago. He had not slept very much at all and had gotten food poisoning.

"Yeah I am."

"But you're so pale."

He nodded. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

He didn't wait for my answer. Jacob took the blankets and pulled them over his

head. I grabbed them and threw them off of his body.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon!" I put my hand on his arm and quickly

pulled it back. "Ouch! Jake, you're burning up!"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it probably means that I'm sick. Now can I go back to sleep?" He grabbed the blankets again.

This time it was Alice who ripped them from his body.

"Ugh," Jake said. "Pixie!"

"Jake you need to get better. I just bought Nessie the perfect outfit and she

needs to wear it!"

"Alice," Bella interrupted her. "I think the best thing for Jacob right now is

rest and for us to leave. Nessie can stay. Jake will feel better soon."

Alice didn't say a word. Bella and Alice silently walked out to the car.

I looked down at my Jacob's face. I couldn't believe our plans were now ruined.

Why did he have to get sick now? ... just my luck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**You Again**

I had been in the kitchen making Jake lunch, eight grilled cheese sandwiches, one for me and seven for him. Typical. It was so quiet around the house. Billy was at work, he was now Charlie's deputy. And with Jake not shouting and no Seth, it was strange. But nothing around here lasts forever.

"Nessie! I'm hungry!"

Ugh! Werewolf appetites! Why are they so annoying? Was this what I had to look forward too for the rest of my life? Would it be quiet? Or would it be as loud as my house? Would we live here? Or there? What if we bought our own house?

"Nessie!" Jacob shouted again.

"I'm part vampire!" I said softly, knowing he could still here me. "You don't have to yell!"

I walked up the stairs knowing that I had shut him up. I smiled. Even if he was sick, I wasn't going to take that from him.

I walked into the room where Jake was lying on his bed face up. He was drenched in sweat. I couldn't tell if he was still sweating or not but even a human nose could smell him from across the room.

I walked over and set the tray of food down on his lap.

"You need a shower." I commented.

"And I'll get one, before we go out tonight." he had a smug look on his face as he said it.

"But Jake, you're sick. You really shouldn't. It's not a good idea."

"I'm not sweating anymore and I'm back to normal."

I put my hand to his head. "Jake you're still hot." I concluded.

"So are you." he smiled.

"Eat your lunch and get a shower. I'll go start doing my hair."

"Ness, just call Alice and she'll do it for you."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes. We need a night. Just one night for us. I'm done with all if this Edward crap. I want one night with you. And nothing is going to take that away from me. I love you."

I was somehow at a loss for words. Jake really did love me. "Fine." I said.

Alice was at Jacob's house in about fifteen minutes. As usual Alice could barely contain her excitement. How could she, I mean she gets to play dress-up and I'm her doll. Also the fact that she's had some part in setting up this whole 'date' for Jacob and me tonight. She got out all of her hair stuff, and make-up. Make-up? "Alice, make-up, seriously?" I asked. I only wanted her to do my hair, but Alice being Alice she insisted that she do it all.

After what felt like hours upon hours Alice was done. My hair was in a very loose, curly, messy bun. I loved it. It was perfect for tonight. She kept my make-up very natural, but I loved it. I couldn't wait. Now Jake just had to get better.

It wasn't time to get dressed yet so Alice and I went down stairs to talk so Jacob could rest.

"Alice do you think Jake will get better by tonight?"

"Of course Nessie, he's Jake."

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked somewhat annoyed by Alice's answer.

"Nessie, I promise he'll get better. He knows how excited you are about tonight; he wouldn't let anything get in the way of it. Not even a little cold." She reassured

Alice and I talked for another hour or so before Jacob started yelling again.

"Well there goes the peace and quiet." Alice huffed

I went up stairs to Jacob's room to see what he needed.

When I got to his room I found him looking through his closet.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm trying to figure out what to wear tonight."

Huh? Jacob, actually caring about what he's picking out to wear? "Um, I guess you're feeling better. How about you wear dark jeans, a white v-neck, and a dark grey blazer?" I suggested

"Yeah, I feel fine," I could tell he was trying to hide how he actually felt "and that sound good."

He pulled out the clothes he was going to wear and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower, "Finally, Jacob, I couldn't deal with the smell any longer."

"I don't have to shower." He snapped back, smugly.

"PLEASE DO!" I shouted back quickly.

While Jacob was in the shower Alice, against my will of course, helped me get changed into my dress. The dress was absolutely stunning I fell in love with it all over again. I got so excited from just looking at myself in the mirror wearing the dress.

"It's actually going to happen!" I squealed excitedly.

"Of course it is babe," Jake said walking into the room and from my reaction he could tell he did something wrong.

"Oh, sorry I didn't knock."

I sighed and forgave him without words.

"So, you ready yet Ness?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I said almost too eagerly for my own good.

"Bye, Alice" I said hugging her happily.

"Bye, Ness. Have fun! You too, Jacob!"

"Bye." Jacob called as we were walking out the door.

After about an hour of driving we arrived at The Dancing Wolf, wow what a name. We walked up to the front of the club with all eyes on us. We quickly and gracefully pushed through the crowds; well not really push more like make everyone move out of our way because they can't stand our beauty. Once we were to the door the bouncer was too stunned by my irresistibly good looks to card me, but he wasn't stunned enough to not card Jake.

"Everywhere we go!" Jake complained.

"What?" I asked not really looking for his answer.

"Guys get all googlie eyed over you" he said trying to keep calm.

"And girls don't do the same to you?" I asked with a snap in my voice.

"Okay, Okay, I always loose this fight. I should seriously stop starting it."

"You seriously should," I said jokingly. "So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Jacob smirked "Well I get a drink and you get a Coke or water little missy."

"What? Really, Jacob? You're seriously gonna treat me like that on our night out?" I asked trying to guilt him into buying me a drink.

"Yup, because I'm over twenty-one and you're nowhere near it." He said.

We walked over to the bar where all of the male bartenders, well we all know what they were doing, were basking in my beauty and all the female bartenders, of course, were gawking at Jake's good looks. Jake of course hated it and so did I, but that's seriously beside the point.

We went up to the bar and Jake ordered a drink for himself and a Coke for me. And like at the door, he was carded.

I jokingly said "Jake you better not get drunk, I really don't want to have to drive you home."

He laughed and said "The only way I'll get drunk is if I drink like ten of these in under an hour."

"How would you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nessie we've been over this, remember the whole Emmett deal?"

"But, ugh, fine! Whatever!" I just gave up at this point. Then I remembered the promises he made me.

"Good." He said thinking he won this battle.

"Oh, Jake, wait a second, did you already forget the promises you made me?" I asked knowing he thought that I had forgotten.

"I thought you forgot." he said with surprise taking over his gorgeous face.

"Nope." I said remembering one part of the deal.

Jake laughed "You remembered that you have to drive home no matter what, didn't you?"

"Yes," I said hanging my head "but you remembered that I'm allowed to have one or two alcoholic drinks didn't you?" I said lifting my head up.

"Yup." He said sounding defeated.

"Okay then, let's go order me a drink, shall we." I asked obnoxiously.

"Fine." He said again sounding defeated.

We went over to the bar and I being too young, Jake had to order my drink. "What can I get you?" the bartender asked eager to help.

I didn't really listen to the rest. I let my mind and my eyes wander around. I couldn't believe that I was actually here. The light's, the people, the music. Jake was the best part. It still felt like a dream.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around thinking it was Jacob and pulled him into a hug.

"Well hello to you too."

That. Was. Not. Jacob.

"Um, hi. Sorry I thought you were someone else," I said as I pulled myself out of his unnecessarily tight embrace.

I couldn't believe that Jacob wasn't back yet. I was screwed and this dude was creepy.

"So what's your name?"

"Um... Nessie." I looked around uncomfortably. Where was he?

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton."

"Oh you're Mike. I've heard so much about you." I looked at him. He had blonde sandy hair, blue eyes, was built fairly well, and had a baby-like feel to his face. So that's why Jake didn't like him.

"Yeah, from who?"

"My uncle."

"Who's you're uncle?"

Crap.

"Uh, Emmett Cullen. You probably don't remember him. He said you two were.. uh.. close."

Mike gave me a puzzled look. "Emmet said that? So then you must know Bella."

"Yeah of course."

"How's her marriage working out? What was her husband's name?" he asked though I could see in his eyes that he knew the answer.

"Edward."

"Right, right. So has Bella ever mentioned me before?"

"No just Emmett."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

There was a sort of awkward silence. "Anyway I came over here to ask you if you wanted to dance."

I looked around again. "I'm sorry Mike but I should really be getting back to my date."

"Oh come on, Nessie. One dance. Who's it gonna hurt?"

"You." I heard from behind me.

I turned around with a small smile spread on my face. "Hey, Jake. This is Mike New-"

"You Again!" Jake yelled. "Dude why do you always try and steal my date! first Bella now Nessie! Come on!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Mike repeated over and over again as he backed away.

"Nice meeting you." I called. Then I turned back around to Jacob. "Thank you. He was kinda creeping me out."

"No problem." Jacob said handing me my drink and giving me a kiss. After the kiss ended I took a sip of my drink. I didn't like it very much. It was fairly sour.

"I don't like it." I told him honestly.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "Then more for me."

"This is so fun!" I laughed. We had been at the club for half an hour or so and Jake had already drank a few drinks. I'd been taking pictures the whole time.

"Let's dance!" I yelled at him over the music. I pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"I can't dance!" he yelled at me.

"Here, I'll show you." I had put myself into his arms and we were swaying back and forth. I put my head on his shoulder. Then my favorite song came on.

I pushed Jacob off of me leaving him with a confused look on his face. But I quickly went back to him and danced with him for the rest of the night. Jake went to get yet another drink.

How many has he had?

"Jake, I think you should stop drinking now." I said cautiously.

"Nah, I'm way fine!" Jake managed to say, although I could barley understand him.

"Um, yeah, okay, you're done." I told Jake, but like usual when you tell Jake what to do he does the opposite. 'Should have seen that one coming' I complained to myself.

After an hour or so of me telling Jacob to stop drinking he was trashed. For someone who told me 'I won't get drunk' and 'it's virtually impossible for a werewolf to get drunk' he was pretty drunk. This was going to be an interesting night.

The car ride home was even worse; Jake tried to open the door while the car was moving on several occasions. I felt like I was dealing with a young child; I couldn't believe Jake got drunk.

We pulled into the driveway at Jake's house and I was relieved to be home with no Edward in sight; now I just had to drag Jake upstairs. This was gonna be interesting.


End file.
